The Trickster
by Yuki2
Summary: For those ppl who have always wanted to see Sakura capture another card....


This is kinda long, and I was considering separating it into two parts, sbut then I decided it wasn't all that long after all.  
If you don't get whatever if going on because you don't watch CCS, that's okay, b/c I made it so ppl who who CCS wouldn't have to read all that boring intro.  
Oh, and one more thing, I found out italics don't work in txt format, so this originally had italics...oops.  
It WAS a lot more fun reading it with italics, so now I guess I'm going to have to use capitals...boo.  
Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, but this story does  
  
"THE TRICKSTER"  
  
Sakura yawned and climbed out of bed.  
"Kero?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"  
"It's time to get up." Kero said. "Don't you ever get up on time?  
"Ahh!" Sakura stared at her alarm clock. "K-Kero...it's past eight!"  
"Yes..." Kero said through gritted teeth. "Shouldn't you be getting to school now? That Li kid was up a long time ago, practicing his magic."  
Sakura ran through her routine and dashed onto school.  
"But where's Tori?" Sakura asked Kero as she buckled up her skates.  
"Tori and your dad left the house an hour ago." Kero informed Sakura. "Tori had to go set up the chemistry lab."  
"Oh." Sakura said. She skated to school, meeting Madison on the say.  
"Hello, Sakura." Madison said. "Not late again, I hope."  
"Well..." Sakura said.  
"Did you hear that the circus is in town?" Madison asked. "My mother got me some tickets. Do you want to come?"  
"Oh yes!" Sakura said.  
*****  
At school, Meilin was bragging about how she and Li were going to go to the circus that day after school.  
"We got front row seats." Meilin was saying to Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki. Then she spotted Sakura and Madison. "Are you going, Avalon?"  
"Well...this morning I..."  
"Thought so." Meilin said and walked away.  
"She didn't even let you finish." Madison said.  
"I know." Sakura groaned.  
*****  
There was a long line at the circus, and it seemed like almost everyone showed up.  
"Um...let's see...we're scheduled for 4:00, Sakura." Madison said.  
"Gee, thanks Madison." Sakura said gratefully.  
"Don't mention it."  
Madison and Sakura walked in the tent. Suddenly, Sakura stopped.  
"Uh...what's wrong, Sakura?" Madison asked.  
"I'm sensing a Clow Card." Sakura whispered.  
"Where?" Madison asked.  
"I can't tell." Sakura said, looking around. "There are too many people."  
"Look!" Madison pointed across the tent. "Li and Meilin!"  
Sakura and Madison ran towards Li and Meilin, who seemed to be arguing about something.  
"Hey!" Madison said.  
"Ahh!" Meilin spun around. "What are you doing here?" She glared at Sakura. Sakura ignored her.  
"Li, did you sense anything when you first came in?" Sakura said.  
"Um...did you?" Li asked.  
"Sensing what?" Meilin asked in a bossy type of voice.  
Then a voice came over the loudspeaker, interrupting their conversation. Sakura and Madison took a seat beside Li and Meilin. Several clowns and acrobats came out to perform. Then a little girl wearing an extremely unordinary costume came out. She had big bright eyes, a crown on her head, and wings!  
Sakura gasped. "I'm sensing a Clow Card, from her!"  
"The little girl?" Madison asked. Li was quiet for a second.  
"You're right, Sakura." The little girl suddenly began to fly.  
"She's flying." Sakura said. "She must be a Clow Card."  
"They've lifted her up by a string." Meilin said. "Can't you see that?"  
"String?" Li asked. "I see her wings beating."  
"I don't." Madison said. "I see a thick rope pulling her up."  
"I get it!" Sakura said. "Only people with magical powers can see what she's really doing."  
"Did you bring Kero?" Madison asked.  
"No, I left him at home." Sakura said.  
"Nah, who needs that stuffed animal?" Meilin asked. "Li can handle this." Li groaned secretively.  
"What is that sparkly stuff?" Sakura asked as the Clow Card started to spread blue sparkly things from her wings.  
"I don't know, but it making me...sleepy." Madison yawned.  
"I must be sleeping powder." Li said. "Quick, everyone get under the bench."  
"Look." Sakura said. "All the other people are falling asleep."  
"Now I can see the wings." Madison said.  
"Right." Li whispered. "Since the Clow Card thinks that everyone is asleep, she doesn't need the illusion anymore."  
"What card to you think it is?" Sakura asked.  
"It's got to be the Clown Card." Li said. "Just look at her."  
"What's she doing?" Madison asked.  
"It looks like -gasp- she's robbing those people!" Sakura asked. "Those poor sleeping people."  
"We have to stop her." Li said. "C'mon Sakura."  
"Right!" They crept out of the bench.  
"Good luck." Madison said.  
Sakura and Li emerged from the bench.  
"Stop right there, Clow Card!" Sakura said. The Clown Card turned to look at her.  
"Umm..." Sakura paused.  
"Use the key." Li hissed.  
"Right!" Sakura said stupidly. "Oh Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the Force Ignite! Release!" The key grew into the Sealing Wand.  
"You show her, Sakura." Madison hissed.  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as the Clown Card lunged towards her. "What am I supposed to do?" Li dodged the card and it ran after Sakura.  
"The only way to defeat the Clown Card is to pull one of its tricks on itself!" Li yelled across the tent.  
"That's...easy...for...you to say!" Sakura said. Li pulled out his sword.  
"The Force no my Plight; Release the Light! Lightning!" Li's sword emitted a type of force and hit the Clown Card. The small figure was hit and flew backwards.  
"Great shot!" Madison had crawled out from behind the bench.  
"Thank you, Li." Sakura said.  
"No problem." Li said, blushing.  
"Oh-uh..." Madison said. "Look!" The Clown Card had gotten up. It's blue eyes gleamed and turned red.  
"Why does that give me a feeling that it's mad?" Sakura asked.  
  
The Clown Card charged at Li full force.  
"Li!" Sakura cried out. "Windy!" She hit the Windy Card, which came out and hit the Clown Card, so that it missed Li.  
"That was close." Madison said.  
"Yeah, but we've really got to get this Clow Card out of this tent." Sakura said. "It could really hurt a lot of innocent people.  
"Let's go!" Madison called, running towards the door. "Chances are, it'll come after us."  
"Li, are you okay?" Sakura asked, helping Li up (who had been knocked down by the impact). "Let's go."  
"Where's Meilin?" Li asked. They both turned and looked under the bench. Meilin was snoring.  
"Uh..." Sakura didn't get any further. The Clown Card was coming after them again.  
"We'll come back for her later." Li said, pushing Sakura out the door.  
Outside, they had gotten less than five feet before they both fell down. The Clown Card flew over their heads, followed closely by the Windy.  
"This isn't working." Sakura said. "What kind of tricks does the Clown Card play?"  
"I'm not really sure." Li said. "But I know it has an arrow attack."  
"Arrow?" Sakura asked weakly. "Like, shooting arrow?"  
"Yeah." Li answered. "The arrows are supposed to wound you very badly."  
"Sakura!" A voice called. Li and Sakura turned.  
"Kero!" Madison exclaimed.  
"What are you doing here?" Kero and Li asked each other at the same time.  
"I've been capturing this card." Li said.  
"Yeah, well, you haven't been doing a good job of it." Kero said. "I sensed this card from all the way across town!"  
"Kero!" Sakura said. "We have to work together to figure out how we can defeat this card!"  
"Hmm...it's the Clown Card." Kero said.  
"We've already figured that out, if you haven't notice, Mr. Stuffed Animal." Li said.  
"Stuffed Animal?" Kero glared at Li, since there was nothing to bite. Sakura groaned. Suddenly, the Clown Card made a square in the air.  
"Huh?" Madison asked.  
"A trick." Kero said. The square quickly filled up with what looked like glass, only wasn't transparent.  
"A mirror!" Sakura gasped. "Watch out!" But it was already too late for the Windy Card. The card crashed into the mirror, and the wind mixed it up. The Windy Card slumped to the ground.  
"Ahh!" Madison said. Sakura ran over to the Windy Card.  
"Windy, Return to your Power, Confined!" Sakura said. The Windy Card returned to its card form.  
"This card is a real puzzle." Madison said.  
"I've heard that before." Li said.  
"So how are we going to use a mirror to capture the Clown?" Sakura asked. "Any good suggestions?"  
"Try using another card." Kero suggested.  
"Too late for that!" Madison said, as the Clown Card was headed right for them with a clenched fist. Madison and Kero ran.  
"Sakura, let's go!" Li said.  
"No." Sakura said. "I'm tired of running. Let's fight."  
"How?" Li asked.  
Sakura held up a card. "Mirror Card. Protect us from the Clown! Mirror! Release and Dispel!" The Mirror Card formed a mirror (a very huge mirror indeed) right in front of Li and Sakura. The Clown Card's eyes widened, but it was too close to stop now. The Clown Card crashed into the mirror, and fell.  
"Seal it!" Kero called.  
"Return to your Power Confined!" Sakura yelled, and the Mirror Card and Clown Card both returned to their card forms. The Clown Card flew towards Sakura.  
"A capture!" Kero called, his fist in the air (oh wait, I forgot, Kero's whole body is in the air).  
"You did it, Sakura!" Madison cheered.  
"Did what?" a sharp voice asked. Meilin peered from the inside of the tent. "What's going on?" Kero flew triumphantly over to Meilin.  
"Sakura captured a card and didn't need a single speck of help from that Chinese brat." Kero said, making a face at Li.  
"Hmph." Meilin stuck her nose up in the air.  
"Oh, I forgot to tape it." Madison said sadly. "Or else I could've shown you." She was talking to Meilin, who ignored her.  
"I guess everyone else inside is waking up too." Kero said. "Well then, back to being a stuffed animal." He sat on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Oh look." Madison walked over to a patch of grass. She picked up a round mirror. "I'm surprised this didn't disappear when the Clown Card was captured. Here, Sakura."  
"No, I really don't want it." Sakura said. "Let Li have it. He really helped me in there." She nodded towards the tent. Li turned bright red. Kero made an "Hmph" sound.  
Madison handed it to Li, who thanked Madison and Sakura.  
"Well, now that that's settled..." Meilin said. "Li, why don't you and I leave?" She walked up to him, hooked her arm through his and started to tug him away.  
"Yeah..." Li said, with his eyes still focused on Sakura. "Bye!"  
  
The ending is kinda lame, but it'll have to be that way until I can find a worthier way to end it, such as a joke or something.  
And you might've noticed I pick on Meilin a lot...she's kinda pretty (CLAMP's fault) but she's real a snob. 


End file.
